Warped Angel: Path to the Psychic Twilight
by Tempest wind-shadow
Summary: This is an orginal story of mine. I'm posting it as a crossover cause im using similar elements used to make Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X


Prologue

**Long ago, a Prophecy was for told that an Angel born of good and evil, and triplets will be born with extraordinary powers that they could protect the world or Destroy it. On the day of the triplets birth three girls were selected to seal off most of their powers and keep it in check. Those three girls were known as the Keys of Existence. Soon a group known as the Sixth order or Organization 6 tried to gain control of keys and unlock the triplets (Twilight, Dawn, Dusk) powers and plunge the worlds(Realms of Existence) into complete and total darkness. As a last resort Organization 9 and 12 sent the angel(Orhten), triplets, and the keys(Orora, Asuka, Mimiru) to Terra the Realm of shadows, to live normal lives till they are need to take down the Evil Organization and their plans and to end the prophecy. Orhten came in to the hands of a priest by the name of Shane(who served as an agent of organization 12) while the triplets and keys were left to fend for them selves on the streets. That is until today the day of the prophecy begins NOW!**

**Orhten's POV**

**Menterra: Outskirts of Freon City, Cathedral-like Castle**

**Orhten and Allies are racing to the top floor where Organization 6 and they're friends are held. the party continues to run up the series of stairs and Orhten begins to speak. "This is it the final battle and it all began like this." Orhten begins to have a flashback of everything up to now starting with the first time he met Rose. **

**Terra: Glacion Town**

**It day I am walking through the town greeting everyone on the way home the most dreaded place I have to go to. As I pass the market I saw a person I've never seen before watching me where ever I go. she was the weirdest gunner I ever seen. She had purple eyes and Teal hair with white tips, she wore an unsightly teal overcoat over a white tube top that bears a purple leaf with purple cargo style pants and a white belt with accommodating holsters, and a pair of white fingerless gloves. A crowd of people passed by her and once they were gone, so was she. Once I got home I placed my Katana on the table, removed my shoes, and headed towards the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I could hear talking coming from the basement. "Probably, Shane practicing spells from his Shade Archive." I said to myself as I shut the refrigerator and headed back to the living room. Suddenly a crash is heard from the back, I grab my katana and unsheathe it ready to strike. I enter the room the crash came from and see glass on the floor. As I approached the window a black cloaked figure runs place in a haste. I jump on the window and start after the person. As I chase the person their hood flies off reveal their face. An ivory skinned women with her hair tied in a knot and braids dangling from the top, suddenly turns around and charges back at me with weapon drawn. As our weapons clash she begins to smile "Well, You sure are strong. The Name's Suxen remember and remember it well." Suddenly, bullets came raining down at her and she jumps back. Out of no where the woman from before jumps of the roof and lands beside me. " Need any help?" she asked. "Sure, as long as you don't turn on me." I said with a confused look upon my face. "Sorry, love but it take teo to tango see ya!" said Suxen as she fled the fight. "Who are you?" "I'm Rose nice to meet you and your name." the woman said. "I'm Orhten." I replied back in an irritated way. "I thought so my brother sent me to get you." Rose said. " I'm not going anywhere with you." I said sharply as I sprouted my wings and begin to fly off. "My little brother was correct after all. You are the one." "I'm the what?" "The one from the prophecy. The Warped Angel!" "What in the world are you talking about lady?" Someone one walks up and begins to speak. "It's an ancient prophecy that for told of a angel with two different wings. One is white and the other is black. Apparently, this woman and her brother believe that it is you that the prophecy talks about my dear son." **

**Warped Angel: Path to the Psychic Twilight**

**by: Kevin L. Parrish **

**and **

**Jennifer McWilliams**


End file.
